


Cassiopeia Potter Bashes a sQuirrel

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive!Dursleys, Also includes Hermione being Bellatrix and Rodolphus’ daughter biologically, Arthur's okay, Bad Dumbledore, Cassie will kill you with a knife six ways in as many seconds, Cassiopeia Potter is Done with your Shit, Evil!Snape(on his own side.), I'm Bad At Tagging, Lunar Harmony is beautiful, Multi, Plotting!Love-Potioning!Molly, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, The Twins-who-Lived, Weasley Bashing, but she was kidnapped and given to the Grangers, except twins and Ginny and Bill and Charlie, grey!characters, maybe not really, no cassie is not dark or angry at harry, twinfic, who were abusive., yes I paired Lavender with Cassie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? Harry and Cassiopeia Potter have always been together, identical but unique. Watch as Cassie throws a wrench into all of the plans of those around her, proves people wrong, and sasses everyone from the Minister to Lord Voldemort.





	1. Letters

Prologue

He approached the little house, brandishing his wand. He blasted the door off its hinges and stepped through. James Potter ran into the entry hall, shouting, “Lily, take the twins and go! Run! It’s him! I’ll hold him off!”

He laughed, then spoke. “Avada Kedavra.” A flash of green light and James Potter collapsed.

He glided up the stairs.

She was screaming, “Please, not the twins!”

“Step aside, you foolish girl!”

“No!”

“Avada Kedavra!”

She fell.

He approached the crib, looking down at the two little babies. The little boy tilted his head, looking up at him. The girl snarled, baring her teeth.

He raised his wand. “Avada Kedavra!” The green light splintered, striking both children at once, and then he felt himself falling.

 

Chapter One

“Up! Get up!” shrieked Aunt Petunia from the other side of the door. Harry sat up, wincing. From the other side of the dark cupboard a sock flew at at him. 

“Hey,” he objected. His sister laughed. 

\---linebreak in which the chapter reaches the reptile house---

They walked into the cool, dark room. Cassie almost immediately saw the snake in it’s terrarium. Harry steered her in the direction of the biggest snake, which Dudley and Uncle Vernon were watching. Dudley veered away, complaining. “This is  _ boring _ .” 

Harry approached, fascinated. Suddenly, he winked at it. Cassie blinked. “Um, Harry? You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“C’mon.” Cassie started away, then heard Pier’s shout.

“DUDLEY! Look! MR. DURSLEY!”

Uncle Vernon and Dudley waddled over, Dudley shoving Cassie and Harry aside. 

The snake was slithering out of the container, hissing. 

People screamed and ran for the exits, causing Cassie’s natural sarcasm to surface once more. 

“Why are they running the same direction as the snake?” she asked indignantly. 

Harry shrugged. “Because… they’re scared?”

“More like stupid.” she huffed.

Hours later as they lay in the cupboard, Cassie asked, “Harry, d’you think our lives will ever change?”

Harry squinted in her direction. “Maybe… They’ll have to at some point, right? I mean, eventually we’ll be eighteen and then we can leave, right?”

Cassie snorted. “That’s  _ if _ we don’t  _ die _ before then.”

Harry sighed. “Cassie…” 

She shook her head, her long black hair rustling. “Never mind, Harry.”

They both fell silent. 

lllll

The next morning, Harry was sent to get the mail. 

He scooped up the letters, silently flicking through them. Letter for Uncle Vernon, letter for Aunt Petunia, postcard, bill, bill… and two unusual envelopes without stamps. Harry tuned the letters over, noting the wax seal and emerald green ink.

“BOY! Bring in the mail!” 

Harry startled to his feet and tucked the letters with his and Cassie’s names on them into his shirt. He hurried into the kitchen and handed Uncle Vernon the rest of the mail. 

Vernon scanned the mail, muttering to himself. Harry sat in his chair, painfully tense and alert. Cassie squinted at him suspiciously. He averted his eyes nervously. 

Breakfast ended and the twins fled outside, before they could be plied with chores. 

Harry silently held out the letter with Cassie’s name on it. She took it, looking at the envelope curiously. 

“What’s this, Harry?”

He shifted, pulling out his own. “I don’t know. They were in the mail. I stuck them in my shirt.”

She snorted and stuck a fingernail under the seal, working her way under until it popped open. Harry followed suit, and the two shook out their letters and started reading. 

After a moment, Cassie snorted and set the letter down. “Is this some kind of  _ prank _ ?”

Harry stared silently at the letter. “I don’t understand. Hogwarts?”

Cassie glowered at the letter. “This must be some kind of-”

“Wait!” Harry yelped. “Cassie, a school of  _ magic _ ! We’ve done weird stuff our whole lives. What if it’s magic?”

Cassie pondered this. “I don’t know…” She sighed. “We can try writing to this- McGonagall person. If they write back… but we can’t tell Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia or Dudley.”

Harry gave her a strange look. “Why would we?”


	2. Letters Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Cassie successfully send a letter to McGonagall. She is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short. sorry.

Unfortunately for the two’s plans, their aunt had things for them to do immediately. The two didn’t get any chance to write a letter, let alone mail it. 

The next day, more letters arrived. Harry and Cassie didn’t get to them in time. Vernon destroyed them and locked Harry and Cassie in the cupboard.

The listened to him pacing and bellowing angrily. Harry scooted to the back of the cupboard, eyes nervously fixed on the cupboard door. Cassie sighed and moved over next to him, silently wrapping her arms around him. A long while passed until Vernon went upstairs. Night fell before either twin spoke. 

“Why is he so angry?” questioned Harry. “Why does he hate us?” 

Cassie sighed. “Maybe ‘cause we are… magic. You  _ know  _ he calls us freaks all the time.”

Her brother gave a soft nod. 

Cassie clutched the letter they had managed to write in the dark of the cupboard more tightly, eyeing the door. “Maybe we can get out?”

Harry poked the door, a doubtful look on his face. “How?”

A mischievous smile crossed his sister’s face. “Magic.”

“Shh!”

She stilled at the tense look on his face and gave him a sheepish look. Then scooted closer to the door and placed a hand against it, feeling around for where the lock was. Somehow, she  _ sensed _ the metal of it and pressed her palm there.  _ Unlock, unlock, unlock _ . She silently willed it to open. 

_ Click _ . The door swung open and she and Harry gaped at it, twin looks of shock on their faces. She hadn’t expected it to actually  _ work _ !

Harry recovered from the shock first. “Come on!” he whispered, slipping out of the cupboard and turning back to stare at her. She followed and closed the door carefully before speeding toward the front door. Harry chased after her, both children trying to silence their footsteps and breathing. 

Out the door, down the street, to the mailbox by the school. Cassie dumped the letter into it and gave her brother an exultant smile. He returned it and they raced back down the street and inside, rushing to their cupboard and sliding in- where they both froze. Could Cassie relock the cupboard door?

“Please, please, please tell me you know how to relock the door.” Harry begged under his breath. 

“I- I don’t know!” Cassie fumbled, shutting the door firmly and squeezing her eyes shut.  _ Lock, lock, lock. Please lock, please lock. Lock!  _

_ Clack. _ The door locked. The twins exhaled with relief and slumped back, curling up on the mattress and falling asleep together. 

**_Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Deputy Headmistress’ Office, two days later_ **

Minerva McGonagall was a very busy woman, and was currently in the process of visiting Muggleborn children. Of course Pomona Sprout always helped, but there were quite a few children who needed visits, so she only really had the first few hours of her day to do important things like read her mail. Which she was now doing. She was curious to find a folded piece of Muggle notebook paper among her parchment, envelope-encased letters. The envelope bore the address  _ Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts School _ .

She picked it up and unfolded it, surprised to find clumsy child handwriting. She was even more surprised at the content of the letter: 

_ Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_ What is Hogwarts, and why is this the first we’ve heard of magic? We’ve been living with our uncle and aunt and they don’t approve. Can you maybe take time out of your probably busy day and come explain it to us? _

_ Thank you very much,  _

_ Harry and Cassiopeia Potter _

_ ps don’t send letters through the post if you can. uncle vernon keeps taking them and ripping them up but cassie stole one and we managed to read it.  _

The Twins-Who-Lived, not knowing about magic? She reread the letter. It was very polite, very respectful, and very alarming.  _ ‘We’ve been living with our uncle and aunt and they don’t approve.’ ‘uncle vernon keeps taking them and ripping them up’ _ .

Minerva got to her feet immediately, half-tempted to go and give Albus a piece of her mind, but she shook that off, reseated herself, and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment. Dipped her quill in ink and penned a letter, folded it up, slid it into an envelope, and called her owl, Athena, over. 

“Take this directly to the Potter twins. Do not let anyone see you deliver it, and make sure they’re alone.” 

Athena hooted and accepted the envelope. Minerva watched her fly away with a sinking heart. 

_ Oh Albus, what have you done, you old fool. _


End file.
